A Short Journey
by Kym Rin
Summary: Perjalanan duapuluh juta dollar Lu Han dengan lima orang yang dia pun tidak mengenalnya. Lima orang yang satu diantaranya adalah laki-laki dengan tatapan 'aku ingin menghancurkan dunia' dalam setiap langkah kaki yang ia buat. "Jangan takut. Bertahanlah, kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Fluff HunHan, Sehun, Luhan with Chanbaek & Kaisoo
1. Prolog

**A Short Journey  
**–Don't worry. We'll fine.

_Starred by_ **Oh SeHun** & **Lu Han** (**HunHan**)  
_With_**ChanBaek** & **Kaisoo**

_Written by_ **Kym Rin**

Perjalanan duapuluh juta dollar Lu Han dengan lima orang yang dia pun tidak mengenalnya. Lima orang yang satu diantaranya adalah laki-laki dengan tatapan 'aku ingin menghancurkan dunia' dalam setiap langkah kaki yang ia buat.

"Jangan takut. Bertahanlah, kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

©2014 –A Short Journey

Story is purely mine (Kym). Don't copycat!

Warning ! **Boys Love FanFiction**. Dislike? **DON'T READ!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter **One**  
- **A Short Journey**

.

.

.

* * *

LuHan membenci perjalanan, pariwisata, camping, atau apapun itu.

Tinggal dirumah dan dimanjakan selimut setebal setengah senti ribuan kali jauh menarik dibanding perjalanan apapun. Laki-laki itu bukan mengidap agoraphobia atau semacamnya. Namun setiap ada waktu renggang satu detik, hanya satu kegiatan yang ia pikirkan, yaitu pergi tidur.

Namun Lu Han tidak –atau mungkin kurang beruntung memiliki ayah berambisi besar. Beliau bersikeras mengirim Lu Han ke kamping untuk anak-anak muda, keseluruhannya adalah putra dari mitra kerja ayah. Alasan 'mempererat hubungan' disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan yang mengarah kepada camping sialan itu.

Jika bukan iming-imingan mobil ferrari Enzo yang selama ini hanya mengambang di mimpi Lu Han, ia tidak akan pernah sudi menginjakkan ujung jarinya di tanah ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya yang terporsi besar di sekolah menengah. Bayangannya untuk menghabiskan keseluruhan waktu liburan diatas ranjang yang empuk kini lenyap tak berbekas. Dan itu sudah membuatnya cukup gila.

Hanya satu minggu. Setelahnya kau akan pulang dengan mobil barumu. Setelahnya kau boleh tidur duapuluh tiga jam selama seminggu dan pergi makan untuk satu jam yang lainnya. Setidaknya, tiga kalimat itu telah terpancang di kepala Lu Han. Hanya seminggu. Ya, Hanya seminggu. Itu tidak akan lama.

Lu Han naik ke dalam bus berwarna biru dengan garis-garis putih panjang yang diasumsikan Lu Han akan membawa dirinya ke neraka yang tidak ia inginkan, dalam waktu tujuh hari penuh.

Laki-laki itu duduk diujung depan kursi nomor dua, setidaknya belum ada yang menempatinya. Lu Han memberikan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah jendela, memandang luar. Tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam bus itu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur, sebelum ia benar-benar akan tersisa di dalam tenda selama enam malam dan kesulitan tidur akibat ulah nyamuk serta tercekam dingin.

Hingga ia merasakan ada yang menempati kursi di sebelahnya. Lu Han menoleh, memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang mengambil kesendiriannya di tempat ini. Lu Han mengomel di dalam hati, ia lupa jika ia harus berbagi tempat duduk dengan orang lain. Lu Han terlalu terbiasa dengan toyota dan supir pribadinya di rumah.

Anak laki-laki itu mungkin seumuran dengan Lu Han, di lihat dari posturnya, Lu Han tau bahwa anak itu lebih tinggi darinya. Terkadang ia akan menyumpah serapahi gen ayahnya yang menurunkan sifat pendek padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan Lu Han, wajahnya juga menuliskan dengan jelas "Sialan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh siapapun yang memaksaku mengikuti perjalanan ini." Lu han pikir, anak itu memiliki pendapat selurus dengannya.

Anak asing itu langsung memasangkan headphone ke kepalanya sesaat setelah duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Lu Han pun membenarkan jaketnya dan pergi tidur. Ia nyaman dengan situasi dimana orang yang duduk disampingnya tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Karena Lu Han bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengobrol.

Lu Han terbangun dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah arlojinya. Dan ia menyadari sudah tiga jam lewat sejak keberangkatan bus mereka. Lu Han menengok kesampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu juga sudah bangun, dia sedang mengunyah makanan ringan yang Lu Han tidak peduli apa itu.

Lu Han mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia berharap salah satu saja dari sekian banyak temannya mengiriminya pesan. Namun Lu Han sepenuhnya sadar, keseluruhan dari mereka pasti sedang bergelut dengan selimut tebal di dalam rumah ketika Lu Han terjebak di dalam bus menuju ke arena camping dengan laki-laki asing yang terus mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

Menyerah, Lu Han mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan kemudian mengeluarkan susu kotak yang disiapkan oleh ibunya, meski kekanakan, Lu Han bersyukur wanita itu memasukkan susunya ke dalam tas, biapun laki-laki itu enggan mengakuinya.

Lu Han sedang meminum susunya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi lagu dari Wonder Girls –Nobody. Lu Han setengah sinting terkejut, ia lupa mengganti nada dering teleponnya. Laki-laki itu secepatnya menggeledah tas dengan tergesa-gesa, ia cukup yakin kini seluruh isi bus minus yang tertidur sedang memperhatikannya. Ia segera mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Lay, Lu Han sedikit mengumpat pada Lay yang seenaknya menelpon –lupa fakta bahwa tadi ia mengharapkannya.

"Yah!" Seseorang berteriak, dan suara itu berasal tepat dari samping Lu Han.

Lu Han menoleh dan laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Ia tidak sadar bahwa isi kotak susunya berpindah membasahi baju laki-laki dengan tatapan membunuh itu. Lu Han mematikan sambungan telepon Lay dan menggigit bibir, matilah kau hari ini juga, Lu Han.

"Kau mengotori bajuku, laki-laki jelek!" keluh laki-laki itu memandang ke celana dan setengah bagian bajunya yang basah.

"Maaf..." ucap LuHan pelan, dia merogoh tasnya dan mencari sapu tangan, namun anak itu menepis tangan Lu Han yang hendak membersihkan pakaiannya. "Jangan sentuh aku." Begitu ucapnya, laki-laki asing itu langsung menutup telinganya lagi dengan earphone dan Lu Han menuruti apa yang dikatakan dengan sepenuh hati. Kelegaan sendiri baginya karena laki-laki itu tidak mencekiknya.

Lu Han sempat mendengar laki-laki tadi menggerutu, "Aku baru saja terjebak di sebuah bus yang tidak aku kehendaki. Kemudian tidak diberkati karena memilih duduk disebelah laki-laki tolol yang menumpahi pakaianku dengan susu kotaknya." Meski pelan, Lu Han bersumpah ia mendengar itu. Ia terkejut dengan sebutan 'laki-laki tolol'. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu dipuja-puja akan prestasinya yang menjulang. Dan bisa-bisanya, laki-laki itu tanpa alasan –oke, mungkin satu alasan menyebutnya tolol. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu tiga jam yang lalu!

Memilih mengabaikan, Lu Han kembali menggelayuti alam mimpinya.

.

Banyak sekali hal yang Lu Han tidak suka terlahir menjadi seorang anak _businessman_ kaya raya. Banyak diantaranya yang sebenarnya membuatnya senang, karena ia bisa menikmati masa mudanya dengan penuh barang-barang mewah. Tapi, terkadang hal itu membuatmu terkekang, kau tidak bisa dengan bebas menentukan pilihan hidupmu sendiri.

Termasuk untuk saat ini, Lu Han berdiri di tengah-tengah sekitar enampuluh anak laki-laki yang senasib dengannya, di arena perkemahan luas yang dekat dengan hutan. Membayangkan hutan, Lu Han merasakan romanya meremang. Bayangan-bayangan adegan petualangan di dalam film terputar di dalam otaknya.

Hutan adalah arena _black list_ Lu Han sekarang. Ia takut masuk ke dalamnya dan tidak bisa keluar dengan badan yang utuh –dicabik-cabik binatang buas. Kelihatannya, laki-laki itu wajib mengurangi kebiasaan menonton filmnya.

Terdengar suara tepukan permintaan perhatian, dan kini semua arah pandang menuju kepada laki-laki parubaya yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang agenda camping ini. Tidak ada yang perlu terlalu di dengarkan, kecuali pembagian kelompok. Untuk itu, Lu Han mendengarkan secara saksama.

"Setiap kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Kalian harus saling berkenalan untuk mempererat hubungan karena kemungkinan besar kalian semua belum kenal satu sama lain." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara beratnya.

Dan setelahnya, daftar-daftar nama dari kesepuluh kelompok di sebutkan satu persatu.

.

Lu Han harus mengutuk siapapun yang membagi kelompok ini. Ia baru tau bahwa anak laki-laki yang ia tumpahi susu itu bernama SeHun. Karena mereka berada di kelompok yang sama. Ia ingin sekali mengundurkan diri dari permainan ini, namun laki-laki itu tau ia tidak punya jalan keluar. Lu Han masih mengharapkan mobil impiannya.

Setelah mendirikan tenda selesai (yang dikerjakan dengan separuh hati). Mereka semua duduk di dalamnya dalam diam seperti orang tolol. Lu Han tidak mengenal satupun diantara lima orang lainnya disana. Ia hanya tau namanya saja.

Laki-laki yang duduk disamping Lu Han yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan rambut acak-acakan ia dengar bernama Chanyeol, disebelahnya yang memiliki mata bulat itu bernama Kyungsoo, disebelahnya lagi bernama Baekhyun, yang kulitnya agak gelap namanya Kai, dan yang paling jauh dari Lu Han bernama... eum... SeHun.

"Baik, kurasa kita tidak perlu saling menyatakan nama." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Laki-laki itu adalah yang paling berani memulai, semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang kalem, kelihatannya dia adalah tipe yang paling baik untuk diajak berteman dibanding empat lainnya.

"Iya, jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lu Han menyahut, karena setelah lima menit Kyungsoo bersuara, tidak ada lagi yang berusaha menyambung percakapan.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, membuat Lu Han sedikit terkejut, ia tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang ini. Lu han tidak tau bagaimana perangai masing-masingnya. Kecuali satu, yang duduk paling jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu terus mengisyaratkan 'aku ingin membunuhmu' dari kilatan irisnya. Lu Han yakin bahwa dia adalah laki-laki kejam dan dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan menebak apa yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai tantangan untuk kita? Katanya, kita akan diberi tugas untuk melakukan sebuah permainan dan bersaing dengan kelompok lain." Ucap Baekhyun semangat, entah mengapa langsung meningkatkan mood anak lain. Kecuali Lu Han yang mengharapkan kasur empuk dirumahnya, atau mungkin SeHun yang langsung menyahut.

"Tidak menarik."

"Tidak menarik? Tentu akan menarik jika rewardnya adalah duapuluh juta dollar!" ucap Baekhyun semangat. Semua orang langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan diameter mata yang paling lebar, begitupula Lu Han, bahkan SeHun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Duapuluh juta dollar? Apa itu sungguh?

Lu Han bahkan sibuk menghitung nominalnya dalam won. Kepalanya langsung mendidih. Ia harus mendapatkan reward itu apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Hello. It's Kym.

I'm back with chaptered fluffy FanFic.

With HunHan (Beloved couple) and lit'bit Chanbaek & Kaisoo.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter **Two**

A Short Journey

.

.

.

* * *

Peraturannya simpel.

Mereka (dengan kerja sama sekelompok tentunya) Harus membawa kembali bendera kupon yang konon Lu Han dengar telah dikibarkan di dalam hutan. Mendengar fakta tersebut, roma Lu Han langsung meremang. Bayangan-bayangan adegan di film-film mulai terputar baik dikepalanya, ia masih terlalu muda untuk kembali dengan tangan yang tidak utuh lagi setelah dicabik oleh binatang buas. Ingatkan dia untuk mengurangi kebiasaan menonton filmnya sepulang nanti.

Sedangkan waktunya adalah tiga hari. Membayangkan tiga hari tiga malam hidup di dalam hutan yang gelap dan dibantu oleh senter remang membuat Lu Han sudah hampir menyerah, namun bayangan mobil mewah serta reward menggiyurkan itu membuat laki-laki itu menahan napasnya, mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tetap bertahan. Ia punya lima teman –yang Lu Han sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin mereka sudah benar-benar berteman atau belum– yang setidaknya dapat membantu.

Sebuah kesepakatan dibuat, mereka paham sekali mencari bendera itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, bukan hal yang bisa dimenangkan dengan individualis. Mereka harus menyisihkan ego dibagian belakang jika ingin menang. Sesungguhnya sangat mudah untuk meminta uang itu kepada ayah masing-masing. Namun mungkin mereka punya pemikiran sama dengan Lu Han, 'aku bisa juga mencari uangku sendiri. Tanpa ayah.' Dan Lu Han pikir, untuk pendapat yang itu sangat kondusif dengan situasi sekarang.

Mereka semua sudah diberikan pelacak agar jika mereka tersesat dapat ditemukan oleh panitia (bagaimanapun, keseluruhan dari mereka adalah anak laki-laki dari konglomerat). Lu Han mempersiapkan dirinya dengan malas, untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dia takut masuk ke dalam hutan.

Laki-laki itu membawa jaket tebal, kantung tidur, air mineral, lotion anti nyamuk, roti, sereal, cup mie, selimut, senter, dan ponsel. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, Lu Han mendengar SeHun bicara, kedua kalinya setelah kejadian 'susu kotak' di dalam bus.

"Kau mau membawa itu?" tanya SeHun, nadanya tidak terdengar setuju atas Lu Han yang hendak membawa ponsel. Tidak mengerti, alis Lu Han berkerut.

"Apa salahnya membawa ponsel?"

"Kau pikir di dalam hutan ada jaringannya?" tanya SeHun, penuh akan sarkasme. Lu Han termenung sejenak, mengamini ucapan SeHun. Sangat mustahil jika di dalam hutan lebat itu terdapat jaringan untuk telepon selulernya.

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak suka Wonder Girls." Sambung SeHun lagi, datar. Lu Han melotot. Ia merasa malu sendiri dengan kenyataan nada dering ponselnya. Salahkan Lay, Tao dan permainan bodohnya yang dilabeli nama "Truth or Dare" dan membuatnya merasakan malu yang luar biasa. Lu Han mulai membuat list 'apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah pulang' dan daftar paling atas list itu adalah 'mencekik Lay dan Tao berdua selepas perjalanan sialan yang menggiyurkan ini berakhir.'

"Aku kalah Truth or Dare." Ucapnya pelan. Tapi ia pastikan SeHun telah mendengarnya. "Aku akan tetap membawanya, siapa tau aplikasinya bisa berguna." Ucap Lu Han lagi dan memasukkan ponsel kedalam ransel, sedangkan SeHun sudah terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tenda, mengecek apakah Lu Han dan SeHun masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka atau tidak. Lu Han langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan ceria menarik tangan Lu Han, dan detik itu Lu Han resmi melabeli Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang baik diajak berteman.

Mereka hanya diberi satu peta. Dan satu-satunya yang membawa kompas dikelompok ini adalah Kyungsoo, anak laki-laki dengan mata bulat itu menawarkan siapapun yang ingin dan sanggup memimpin perjalanan di bagian paling depan untuk membawa peta dan kompasnya.

Tentu saja Lu Han dan SeHun bukanlah pilihannya, karena kedua laki-laki itu memiliki tulisan yang jelas terukir di dahi mereka 'aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah'. Namun mempercayai Chanyeol dengan kecerobohannya dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa serius juga bukanlah ide yang baik. Akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo diwajibkan memimpin perjalanan di bagian paling depan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersikap hiperaktif langsung menyusul di belakang Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya yang paling tidak menginginkan perjalanan ini dengan malas menyusul di bagian paling belakang.

.

Lu Han sudah mengatakannya, ia membenci Hutan yang gelap dan dingin.

Ketika lima orang lain sudah memulai perjalanan, laki-laki itu hanya diam di luar, tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua matanya sibuk mengamati ribuan pohon yang berkumpul dan entah berujung atau tidak. Disana tidak ada yang bisa dipandang, selain batang pohon, dedaunan dan kegelapan.

"Hei anak pendek, kau tidak mau masuk?" Sapa SeHun dengan nada mengejek. Ia ingin sekali merobek wajah SeHun yang mengatainya 'pendek' dengan mudah. Sungguh, menjadi pendek juga bukan kehendaknya. Tapi lupakan itu, hey, dia harus benar-benar masuk kedalam hutan gelap dan dingin itu sekarang juga, _ingatlah Enzo manis dan uang dollar yang menunggumu, Lu han._

Lu Han mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian yang masih tersisa. Perlahan, Lu Han mengangkat kakinya dan menapakkannya pelan di dalam hutan itu, rasanya seolah-olah menginjak penjara yang menakutkan. Lu Han sempat berpikir, jika ia meneruskan, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke belakang.

Namun toh kaki kecilnya tetap masuk ke dalam sana, Lu Han langsung merasakan sensasi dingin dari angin yang menelisik pelan mengenai pori-pori kulitnya. Sedangkan pendengarannya disambut suara-suara khas hutan dan bunyi-bunyian gemrisik yang meremangkan roma.

Laki-laki itu berulang kali memasukkan udara berlebih untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar terlihat biasa. Namun semuanya bertambah sulit ketika melihat pemandangan kelelawar berterbangan dan hewan-hewan kecil yang merayap seperti kalajengking dan kaki seribu, Lu Han membenci hewan-hewan itu.

Bahkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan menetralisir ketakutannya, anak laki-laki itu tidak sadar bahwa ia berjalan terlalu dekat dengan Oh SeHun. Mungkin secara alamiah, tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, tubuh Lu Han mengharapkan perlindungan, seperti dari SeHun mungkin?

Dan laki-laki itu bahkan juga tidak menyadari aura gelap ketidaksukaan oleh anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, tatapan menusuk SeHun sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Lu Han, tidak sedikitpun.

"Bisakah kau menjauh?" –dan pertanyaan itu membuat Lu Han sadar akan tempatnya berjalan, ia bahkan hanya berjarak dua inchi dari tubuh SeHun. Lu Han tanpa sengaja bertubrukan pandang dengan SeHun, dan tatapan itu masih hampir mengulitinya.

Memutuskan untuk minta maaf, Lu Han bergumam lirih menyebutkan kata permintamaafan kepada SeHun, kemudian berjalan dua langkah lebih jauh dari laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, berusaha membuat kedua kakinya tetap melangkah karena faktanya, keduanya tengah bergetar tidak stabil tanpa Lu Han sadari. Laki-laki itu terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, hutan benar-benar bukan gayanya.

Lu Han melirik SeHun yang berjalan dua langkah di sebelahnya, tatapannya seolah sedang membelah punggung Chanyeol menjadi dua. Memang harus terus menatap Chanyeol sebagai direksi kemana arah mereka harus berjalan.

Dan ketika mengamati SeHun, seekor hewan yang entah apa –LuHan kira mungkin seekor burung lewat tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu bergerak spontan dan berteriak tidak terlalu keras, dia melompat kearah orang terdekat (Sial sekali orang itu adalah SeHun) dan memegang lengannya kuat.

"Hei, kubilang menjauh, kenapa kau malah memegang lenganku?" tanya SeHun ketus, ia melepaskan pegangan Lu Han dari lengannya kasar dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih tercengang, terkejut atas kelakuannya sendiri.

"Maaf SeHun..." ucap Lu Han. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah, namun ia tahu, ia tidak boleh mencari musuh disini, mereka harus berkerjasama untuk menemukan bendera itu. Itulah alasan satu-satunya seorang Lu Han mau meminta maaf.

Lu Han akhirnya berjalan diantara SeHun dan Baekhyun yang berada di depannya, berada di posisi paling belakang bukan ide yang bagus untuk seseorang yang bahkan takut dengan hutan, andai saja mereka tidak berada di hutan, tentu saja barisan paling belakang adalah tempat Lu Han berada, ia lebih suka tempat sepi.

Mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon ketika arloji Lu Han menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sudah enam jam mereka berjalan di dalam hutan lebat ini, namun kedua mata Lu Han tetap awas, ia tidak pernah lupa untuk berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu terlihat binatang buas di sekitar mereka.

Lu Han meneguk air mineralnya brutal, dan ia mengamati SeHun yang terlihat kebingungan sembari menggeledah tasnya. Lu Han tau, laki-laki itu entah tidak membawa atau sudah habis, yang jelas SeHun tidak memiliki air.

"Mau air?" tawarnya pada SeHun. SeHun melirik botol yang diulurkan oleh Lu Han, beberapa detik sebelum dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak haus" ucapnya, Lu Han tau dia berbohong, namun biarlah. Salah sendiri tidak mau menerima air itu ketika Lu Han menjadi sosok malaikat baik, hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Lu Han memilih duduk dibawah pohon sambil mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk bercanda, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sibuk dengan peta dan kompasnya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya mengikuti camping ini, ia sendiri bahkan tidak terlalu tau cara bergaul yang benar.

Lu Han menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon –yang Lu Han tidak mengenali nama pohon itu. Ia sungguh merasa telah menghafalkan jenis-jenis pohon yang tertulis di dalam ensiklopedia di perpustakaan sekolah, namun tidak ada ciri-ciri yang serupa dengan pohon ini.

.

Lu Han sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluh.

Namun Lu Han, si pembenci pelajaran olah raga (yang sering mencari alasan agar tidak usah mengikuti kegiatan olah raga di sekolah) harus merasakan imbas dari perbuatannya sendiri. Karena dia jarang ikut berlatih, kakinya terasa sangat sakit setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih sembilan jam.

"Apa masih jauh?" dan Lu Han gagal menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, Kakinya terus berteriak untuk segera beristirahat, (padahal tadi mereka sudah beristirahat sebentar sambil makan siang, terganggu oleh Lu Han yang berteriak karena seekor ular kecil)

"Aku sudah lelah." –dan Lu Han benar-benar tidak lagi sanggup menahan keluhan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluh, sekalipun dia diporsir jadwal berlebih untuk sekolahnya, tugas yang menumpuk, Lu Han jarang mengeluh. Namun untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi sekarang, entahlah.

"Kakiku—"

"Hei pendek, bisakah kau diam? Kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah? Huh?" SeHun telah memotong keluhan Lu Han, membuat anak laki-laki itu terpaksa diam, ia mengeratkan tas punggungnya yang menambah berat perjalanan. Kakinya sudah hampir remuk menjadi beberapa bagian dan laki-laki menyebalkan itu seenaknya memotong ucapan Lu Han dengan mudah.

Udara dingin mulai merambat pelan dan membuat Lu Han menggigil di balik jaketnya, namun kakinya masih setia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Anak laki-laki itu mendongak, mendapati bahwa hujan disebabkan oleh air yang menetes dari atas langit, yang tidak mengenai mereka karena lebatnya pepohonan.

Lu Han terus berjalan meski dingin semakin menggemparkannya. Ia sudah memulai perjalanan ini, jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya, meski ia harus menghadapi ketakutannya dan diperparah seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan selalu merespon ucapannya dengan sarkasme.

Dan karena tidak berhati-hati, Lu Han tersandung oleh kerikil. Anak laki-laki itu meringis ketika mendapati lututnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu Han?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo dengan tanggap langsung membersihkan luka Lu Han dengan P3K yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Mereka semua mengerumuni Lu Han, lukanya memang tidak begitu parah, namun termasuk terlihat sangat sakit mengingat lututnya mencium ujung runcing batu berukuran sedang.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Chanyeol. Lu Han mengangguk dan memulai berdiri, namun kenyataannya kakinya berkata lain dari mulutnya, tubuhnya kembali ambruk jika tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Lu, kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, biarkan seseorang membantumu..." ucap Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menaruh telunjuk di dagunya, berpikir. Kemudian dia memandang Oh SeHun.

"Hei SeHun, kenapa kau tidak membantunya? Kelihatannya kalian akrab?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"AKRAB?!" tanya Lu Han dan SeHun, bersamaan. Lu Han sendiri benar-benar kehabisan akal, darimana Kyungsoo bisa memandang keduanya akrab? Bukankah mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua orang yang tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar dalam perjalanan ini?

Dan Lu Han harus menerima ini, ia benar-benar harus berjalan dibantu oleh SeHun.

.

Mereka menemukan sungai yang sama persis dengan yang tertulis di peta. Sungainya memiliki air yang begitu jernih, berbeda dengan sungai-sungai di Seoul, bebatuan yang berada di dasar sungai (yang beberapa berlumut) bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

Selain itu, mereka bisa memandang matahari yang kini telah memancarkan sinar jingga dibalik gunung yang terlihat menjulang. Artinya, hari sudah menjelang sore. Selain itu, arloji Lu Han juga menyatakan hal yang sama. Lu Han sebenarnya ingin sekali mengagumi pemandangan itu, namun ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Karena waktu menjelang petang, mereka memilih untuk beristirahat disana. Kai dan Chanyeol dipercaya untuk membuat perapian untuk menghangatkan udara yang kian lama kian mencekam. Dengan korek api yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Kyungsoo (dialah yang paling matang atas semua persiapan kemahnya).

Sedangkan Lu Han seperti sudah lupa caranya berdiri. Kakinya sangat lemas dan sakit, sudah lelah, ditambah dengan luka yang ia dapat di lututnya

"Kakiku sangat sakit." Keluhnya pelan.

"Kau mengeluhkan hal yang sama duapuluh kali dalam satu menit, pendek. Aku ingin tidur. Jadi diamlah." Begitu ucap SeHun, namun Lu Han memilih tidak mendengarkannya.

Lu Han menyeduh mie instan bersama teman lainnya, mendengarkan candaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian ikut tertawa, dan keenam anak itu kemudian mempersiapkan kantung tidur masing-masing dan berusaha masuk ke alam mimpi setelah kelelahan.

Namun bagi Lu Han, Malam itu menjadi malam yang begitu panjang.

Dengan kaki yang terasa sesakit itu, ditambah dengan dingin yang mencekam (radiasi dari perapian yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Kai tidak begitu membantu) ditambah nyamuk segala macam jenis yang hidup dan menimbulkan suara berdengung memperparah keadaan.

Ketakutannya terhadap hutan sudah berkurang drastis semenjak tidak menemui binatang buas sejauh ini (kecuali seekor ular yang tidak berbahaya), apalagi tergantikan oleh kelelahan dan kedua kakinya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak lagi bisa memikirkan ketakutannya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Lu Han sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata, sekalipun kelima orang lainnya sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Menatap bintang yang berkelip yang ditaburkan oleh tuhan di langit adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu, menyayangkan keputusan bodohnya sendiri, harusnya ia tidak perlu tergiur oleh reward ataupun mobil yang ditawarkan ayah. Tidur dirumah adalah pilihan yang paling tepat, setidaknya dia tidak akan melukai kakinya sendiri dan bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, membayangkan ranjang dan selimut tebalnya adalah hal yang Lu Han lakukan sekarang.

"Harusnya aku menolak camping ini..." ucapnya pelan. Ia berulang kali menghempaskan napas dengan berat.

Karena berusaha tidurpun sia-sia, akhirnya Ia menyeret kakinya yang sakit dan duduk di atas batu besar disamping sungai. Sekali-kali, tangan kecilnya akan melempari air dengan kerikil yang ia bawa sembari menghempaskan napasnya dengan berat. Begitu terus sambil menggerutu pelan selama beberapa menit.

Hingga tak lama, ia mendengar derap kaki mendekat dan kemudian merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia sempat mengharapkan bahwa itu Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, namun harapannya kandas karena batu itu justru terisi oleh SeHun.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Lu Han, ia mengerutkan alisnya, seingat Lu Han, terakhir ia lihat SeHun tidur pulas di dalam kantung tidurnya. Dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi berdehem.

"Aku terbangun karena ocehanmu." Ucapnya, datar. Dia menatap kosong ke arah air sungai yang jernih, tidak ada penerangan selain dari perapian yang telah di buat dan cahaya bulan yang tepat sekali dalam keadaan bulat sempurna.

"Maaf..." itulah yang bisa Lu Han ucapkan. Ia merasa tidak lagi takut atas tatapan menusuk SeHun, itu hanya sebuah tatapan dan ia tau SeHun tidak akan mencekiknya.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah ikut camping ini. Menyebalkan." Begitu ucapnya, seperti yang di duga oleh Lu Han, SeHun juga tidak menginginkan perjalanan ini. Sama persis dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku punya pemikiran yang sama." Setuju Lu Han. Ia harap SeHun akan mengajaknya kembali keluar dan kabur dari misi ini apapun konsekuensinya. Dan kenyataannya, hal itu terjadi hanya dalam bayangan Lu Han saja. "Lalu kenapa kau tetap ikut? Jauh lebih baik jika kau tidak ikut." Begitu kata SeHun dengan nada ketus.

Lu Han menghempaskan napasnya. Seingatnya, dirinya bicara dengan baik-baik tadi. Namun SeHun terus membalasnya dengan intonasi dingin. Dan hari itu Lu Han memutuskan, jika SeHun terus menggunakan sarkasme, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya, Lu Han menjawab, dengan dingin.

.

* * *

Hai semua, Aku datang lagi/?

Haruskah kuceritakan ini semua dari sudut pandang SeHun juga? Kita lihat besok, dia juga harus dapat bagian karena dia pemain utamanya. Biarkan dia saja yang menceritakan bagian "Membantu Lu Han berjalan" karena kelihatannya lebih asik kalo dilihat dari sudut pandang dia.

Mari kita lihat chapter depan. Saya usahakan update cepat.

Ini FF fluff ku yang pertama, aku nggak tau manis-manisnya masuk atau enggak, biasanya aku pecinta angst ;) yang penuh akan emosi. Tapi aku akan mencoba serius dengan FanFic ini sampai akhir (Jangan terlalu berharap, saya ini *sedikit* labil)

Ayo kita lihat bagaimana SeHun akan jatuh hati pada Lu Han nanti (Saya juga tidak tau chapter berapa itu) Wkwkwk...

Selamat hari raya idhul fitri bagi umat muslim :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter **Three **

**A Short Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SeHun tidak pernah menyetujui keputusan sepihak ayahnya.

Dia diharuskan mengganti daftar kegiatan liburan yang sudah ia susun selama sekolah. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan perjalanan atau camping, ia hanya tidak suka pada orang-orang asing baru dan juga keramaian.

Padahal ia sudah menyusun dengan baik rencana liburan ke Busan. Disebabkan oleh kemah mendadak yang dilakukan para orang tua penumpuk harta, ia harus mengubur rencananya dalam-dalam.

Ingin sekali SeHun berteriak dan menolak perkemahan ini. Namun SeHun masih menempatkan akal pikirannya di tempat yang benar. Menolak mengikuti kegiatan ini, sama saja menyerahkan ambisinya menjadi bagian direksi masa depan perusahaan, SeHun sudah lama mengincar posisi ayahnya.

Itulah sebabnya ia berada diperkemahan ini. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa halauan, asalkan dia mengikuti anjuran panitia. Namun ternyata SeHun salah, andai dia sendirian, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Ketika kakinya sudah hampir putus karena kelelahan berjalan (Kegiatan pencarian bendera itu benar-benar membunuhnya). Ia harus mendengar anak laki-laki (yang mungkin belum lulus sekolah menengah pertama atau entahlah dia tidak mau tahu) terus mengoceh dan mengeluhkan kakinya yang kesakitan. Sungguh, SeHun ingin merobek mulut kecilnya agar cepat-cepat berhenti mengeluarkan suara.

Awalnya, ia pikir anak ini tidak akan mengganggunya, mengingat saat pertama kali SeHun melihatnya (kalau tidak salah namanya Lu Han) anak laki-laki kecil itu terlihat benar-benar antisosial dengan tulisan jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia benar-benar membenci setengah hidup atas kegiatan ini, karena itu, dia memilih duduk disampingnya di Bus.

Sayangnya dia justru mendapatkan kesialan, Lu Han justru menumpahi bajunya dengan susu. Itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya meledak, dan anak dibawah umur itu –menurut SeHun dia anak itu masih dibawah umur– masih beruntung karena SeHun masih memaafkannya. Namun fakta bahwa mereka berada di kelompok yang sama, itu benar-benar membuat SeHun hampir berpikiran untuk mencekik seluruh umat manusia. Ia tidak memperhatikan teman sekelompoknya yang lain, tapi Lu Han? Hah... anak itu bahkan telah mengotori pakaiannya!

Ada banyak yang SeHun benci dari Lu Han. Yang paling utama adalah anak laki-laki itu sangatlah ceroboh, dia tersandung batu saat pencarian bendera dan membuahkan luka di bagian lutut yang nampak sangat perih, dewi fortuna tidak menyayangi Lu Han, sehingga lutut anak itu harus mencium ujung runcing batu berukuran sedang.

Terimakasih pada anak laki-laki dengan mata bulat seperti kodok yang SeHun lupa siapa namanya, Kyusoo, Kyungjoo, Hyunsoo atau siapa itu, dengan seenak jidat menyuruh SeHun membantu Lu Han berjalan karena anak itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Hey, Lu Han terjatuh, itu bukan salahnya kan? Salah sendiri tidak melihat dengan benar! Kenapa harus dia yang menanggung?

Sedangkan laki-laki dengan mata bulat itu dengan mudahnya berkata, "Kalian terlihat akrab."

Andai bukan karena perusahaan impian dan reward yang gila-gilaan itu, SeHun tidak akan sudi memegang bahu Lu Han dan membantunya berjalan, ditambah anak yang lebih pendek terus mengeluh dan mengomel padanya.

Laki-laki pendek (yang sebenarnya SeHun tidak yakin dia laki-laki tulen atau laki-laki jadi-jadian) itu mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada leher dan pundak SeHun, sedangkan SeHun diwajibkan memegang pinggangnya (itu menjijikkan). Dan mereka berjalan sangat lambat, karena lutut Lu Han masih terluka,

"Hei SeHun, lututku benar-benar sakit, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat... akh..." Keluh Lu Han (lagi). Laki-laki yang lebih pendek berhenti, dan otomatis SeHun pun begitu. Sedangkan mereka sudah tertinggal di belakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangatlah jauh, mereka bisa kehilangan arah jika seperti ini! Dasar laki-laki pendek sialan!

Sabar SeHun... tarik napasmu yang dalam, keluarkan. Tarik lagi... keluarkan...

"Sebenarnya bukan salahku kan lututmu sakit? Makanya berjalan itu gunakan kedua matamu, pendek." Sungut SeHun, ia menyeret Lu Han agar berjalan dan mendapatkan protes dari anak yang lebih pendek.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih, Oh SeHun. Aku tidak mengamati jalanan karena terus waspada apabila ada binatang buas disini!" ucapnya laki-laki pendek itu. SeHun berpikir, apa tidak ada alasan lain yang cukup logis selain 'mengamati binatang buas' bagi seorang Lu Han? Itu bahkan terdengar konyol dan bodoh.

"Apa aku memintamu melakukannya?" Sahut SeHun, mencoba mengikuti arah pembicaraan Lu Han.

"Tidak sih, tapi kan aku sudah berbaik hati melakukannya tanpa diminta." Bela anak pendek itu lagi. SeHun mencoba mengabaikan.

"Bilang saja kau sengaja melukai lututmu. Ingat, kau bukan tipeku." –SeHun bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Ini benar-benar bukan gayanya dan menyebalkan setengah hidup.

"What? Type?"

"Terserah kau saja." Sesungguhnya dia sendiri sudah sangat lelah, namun sekarang dia harus membawa beban tubuhnya ditambah tubuh Lu Han, meskipun pendek, jujur anak itu memiliki berat badan yang lumayan.

Mereka masih terus berjalan menginjak tapak kaki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. SeHun melirik laki-laki yang kini memegang pundaknya. Dia masih terus saja mengeluh dengan wajah separuh putus asa. Bibir mungilnya tidak pernah lupa bagaimana cara mengumpat karena kakinya yang sakit.

SeHun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghempaskannya perlahan.

"Tolong kau diam. Aku juga lelah sekarang..."

Dan ajaibnya, Lu Han benar-benar diam. Anak yang lebih pendek itu menjadi bungkam, SeHun sendiri tidak menyangkanya. Jika tau akan menjadi seperti ini maka ia harusnya menyuruh Lu Han diam sedari tadi.

Hujan yang tadinya mengguyur perlahan reda. SeHun mendongak keatas memastikan tidak ada lagi air yang jatuh keatas dedaunan lebat. Ia masih terus mengikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai serta anak bermata bulat itu (SeHun benar-benar lupa namanya), berharap mereka tidak tersesat, karena jujur, ini juga pengalaman pertamanya camping di tengah hutan.

Suasana menjadi sepenuhnya sunyi, Lu Han tidak lagi mengeluh, Baekhyun tidak lagi membuat candaan yang kelamaan berubah menjadi garing, Chanyeol tidak lagi mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mereka semua mungkin telah lelah. Hanya tedengar suara Kai yang berkata, "Belok ke kanan," atau "Kita berjalan ke arah sana." Dan arloji SeHun sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Hutan yang sudah gelap itu berubah menjadi semakin gelap. SeHun merasakan anak yang sedang mengalungkan tangan dipundaknya gemetar. Satu kesimpulan yang SeHun ambil selain Lu Han takut masuk hutan, yaitu, Lu Han juga takut akan kegelapan.

Dan SeHun tidak akan melupakan ekspresi lega keseluruhan dari mereka setelah menemukan sebuah sungai dengan air yang benar-benar jernih, disana mereka bisa melihat secercah cahaya berwarna keoranyean oleh matahari yang hendak tenggelam diantara dua buah gunung yang sejajar, mengingatkannya pada gambar pemandangan yang sangat sering ia lukis sewaktu duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Mereka semua beristirahat dipinggiran sungai itu, suasana tidak begitu gelap berkat perapian karya Chanyeol dan Kai, semua orang langsung membaringkan diri di dalam kantung tidur setelah selesai menyeduh mie. Begitu pula SeHun, berjalan sejauh itu dan dibebani oleh tubuh Lu Han membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Ia langsung terjun ke dalam kantung tidur setelah mengisi perut.

Namun Lu Han tidak, SeHun melihat anak laki-laki itu tidak memasuki kantung tidur, duduk memandang langit seperti orang bodoh. Membuat SeHun penasaran dengan apa yang anak itu sedang lakukan, ia juga tidak tidur. Kecuali jika Lu Han menatap kearahnya, ia akan segera memejamkan kedua matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Lu Han menyeret kakinya berdiri mendekat ke arah sungai, SeHun sempat tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jika dia terjatuh? Terakhir dia bilang kakinya sakit, namun anak itu menyeret kakinya dengan baik meskipun sedikit terhuyung, dan berhasil duduk diatas batu. –Hell, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh SeHun heum?

SeHun mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh tidur, namun sayang sekali ia benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke alam mimpi, berkat Lu Han yang tidak berhenti mengoceh akan penyesalannya mengikuti camping ini, ia juga mendengar tentang Enzo Ferrari dan juga rewardnya.

Lu Han telah membuat bajunya kotor karena susu kotaknya, Lu Han yang seenaknya melompat kearahnya karena burung kecil, Lu Han telah membuatnya lelah karena harus membantunya berjalan, dan Lu Han telah membuatnya kesulitan tidur karena tidak berhenti mengoceh!

Lu Han benar-benar kesialan bagi SeHun! Jika nanti kemah ini selesai, ia akan mencari tau asal keluarga Lu Han dan koneksinya dengan perusahaan ayahnya, jika ayahnya memberikan investasi di keluarga itu, dengan segala cara SeHun akan mencabut modal ayahnya dan membuat keluarga Lu Han bangkrut! SeHun tidak akan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Chapter 3!

Thanks for readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters! I Love ya all 3

Semuanya ya! Semua pembaca! Makasih banget! Fiksi saya penuh dengan kekurangan, oleh karenanya saya senang masih ada yang mau membaca, di traffic graph lumayan, heheh...

Dan buat Lu-ie, entah kenapa aku suka review kamu. What a real review. Bener-bener sebuah review, dimana kamu mengulas fiksiku dari sudut pandang kamu, makasih ya /hug/

Buat reviewers yang lain, makasih juga ya 3 aku senang dapet ping back atas tulisanku, jadi aku tau apa aja yang perlu aku kembangin di fiksi ini...


	5. Kaisoo Side

A Short Journey

Kaisoo Side Story

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termasuk seorang anak penurut.

Ia langsung cepat mengiyakan saja ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa beliau memiliki 'rencana hebat' untuk menguatkan perusahaan mereka, ayah juga mengatakan bahwa rencana itu memiliki berbagai kejutan dan pengalaman luar biasa jika Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Sewaktu di bus, ia duduk bersama anak laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki kepribadian ceria dan membawa aura kebahagiaan kemanapun anak itu pergi. Kyungsoo menyukainya, meski keduanya sangat jauh dalam kepribadian, namun mereka termasuk cepat dalam mengakrabkan diri.

Perjalanan awalnya tenang-tenang saja, sampai suara panggilan telepon terdengar dari bagian ujung depan, kursi nomor dua, tidak akan menarik jika nada panggilnya bukan Nobody –Wonder Girls. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat anak laki-laki cantik itu, yang saat itu ia tidak tau namanya, namun sekarang mereka adalah teman sekelompok, dan namanya Lu Han.

Setelah panggilan itu, semuanya menjadi lebih kacau, diperparah dengan anak laki-laki yang semenjak tadi tidur di kursi belakang Kyungsoo menjadi terbangun, dia tinggi, dengan rambut keriting yang terlihat seperti mie. Anak itu benar-benar jahil, berkali-kali dia menarik-narik ujung rambut Kyungsoo sebelum setiap Kyungsoo hampir tertidur, terotomatis ia akan bangun lagi, lalu laki-laki itu tertawa puas, dan kelamaan, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan juga,

Sampai akhirnya, laki-laki lain yang tertidur disamping Chanyeol menegur mereka bertiga, karena terlalu berisik.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" ucapan itu hanya pendek, namun bisa memdiamkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, anak laki-laki itu terlihat benar-benar membutuhkan tidur, dan untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata bulat Do Kyungsoo menatap seorang Kim Jong In, yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkut barang-barangnya untuk turun dari Bus. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menyesal karena membawa terlalu banyak barang, ia sendiri sampai kewalahan membawanya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan anak-anak lain telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan bus.

"Mau dibantu?" pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang anak laki-laki dengan suara berat, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menyusahkan orang lain bukanlah gayanya.

"Itu terlihat berat, apalagi tubuhmu sangat kecil, ckckck..." ucapnya lagi, nadanya terdengar santai, tidak seperti semalam ketika memarahi dirinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng, ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Dan anak laki-laki tadi mengangguk saja, mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata ketinggalan kemudian keluar mendahului Kyungsoo yang masih kewalahan dengan tasnya.

Ketika ia akan keluar, ia melihat anak laki-laki lain, yang hendak kembali ke dalam bus, mungkin ada barang yang tertinggal, pikir Kyungsoo. Anak itu berkulit pucat dengan tatapan 'aku ingin menghancurkan dunia,' ketauilah, namanya Oh SeHun.

.

Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab memegang kompas dan petanya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk peraturan 'satu kelompok, satu peta.' Namun toh dia melakoninya, dan karena tugas itu, ia harus benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Kai (Kim Jong In bilang, dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai) dan banyak yang Kyungsoo herankan dari Kai,

"Kyung, itu tidak berat ya?"

"Tidak Kai, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Oh, oke, sekarang kira-kira kita berada disini, Kyung." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk peta yang kira-kira mirip dengan keberadaan mereka, dan menurutkan jalur yang semenjak tadi mereka ambil. "Berarti kita belok ke utara, berarti ke kanan," ucap Kai, laki-laki itu memutar lagi kompasnya,

"Iya, benar, belok kanan."

Dan merekapun berbelok ke kanan, begitu terus untuk selanjutnya.

Awalnya perjalanan mengasyikkan, apalagi mendengarkan candaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan juga pertengkaran imut ala SeHun Lu Han(menurut Kyungsoo mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat manis) SeHun yang sok tidak peduli dengan Lu Han tapi merespon ucapan tidak penting dari Lu Han, dan Lu Han yang tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh pada SeHun, itu menurutnya sangat manis. Apalagi saat kaki sakit, ia berinisiatif mendekatkan mereka berdua lagi, Ia berani taruhan, selepas kegiatan ini berakhir, keduanya akan resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih!

"Kyung, apa tas mu benar-benar tidak berat?" –dan Kai memulai kebiasaannya, 'mari bertanya seberapa berat tas kyungsoo."

"Tidak Kai. Ayo jalan."

"Itu terlihat berat Kyung, apa kau memindahkan barang-barang di dalam rumahmu kesana? Kau terlalu kurus untuk membawa seluruh isi rumahmu Kyung!" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo hampir menendang kepala Kai yang benar-benar kelewatan seperti itu, daripada menanyai Kyungsoo terus seberapa berat itu, bukankah lebih baik jika Kai membawakan tas miliknya? Namun kenyataannya, anak itu hanya tetap bertanya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kyung, bagaimana jika punggungmu patah?"

"Please Kai, lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Tapi Kyung, kau bahkan membawa barang-barang lebih dari yang tertulis di undangan, yang tidak kami bawa, kau hampir memiliki semua itu, Kyung! Itu artinya, kau membawa seluruh isi rumahmu." Ucap Kai, membela diri. Kyungsoo benar-benar hampir meledak, ia mencoba tidak merespon Kai dan mengamati petanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak capek Kyung?"

_Ough Kai, go to the Hell!_

.

Ketika beristirahat di dekat sungai, Kyungsoo tidak mengeluhkan sepatah katapun, mengeluh bukan gayanya, ia tidak selurus dengan Lu Han yang mati-matian mengeluh sampai telinganya berdengung, ia meluruskan punggung yang terasa benar-benar pegal, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk paku berjumlah banyak. Baik, itu hanya hiperbola Kyungsoo.

"Tuh Kan, kau capek sendiri. Salah siapa tidak mendengarkanku!" Kai terduduk di batu sebelah Kyungsoo. Anak itu melirik Kai sejenak, ia menghela napasnya jengah.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?" sungutnya, berusaha tetap terdengar ramah.

"Aku menunggumu Kyung, kau terlihat lebih kecapekan, kau saja duluan. Aku duduk dulu sebentar." Ucap Kai,

"Tidak perlu Kai, kau pasti juga lelah." Sambungnya. Kai menurut, namun dia bilang, bahwa ia akan tetap menunggu sampai Kyungsoo tidur sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Namun kenyataannya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dikatakan, Kai tertidur setelah dua menit berbaring, mendahului Kyungsoo.

Anak itu menghela napasnya jengah. Kai benar-benar...

.

Okay, hanya sebuah side Story pendek tentang Kaisoo. Biar mereka diceritain, nanti aku ceritain Baekyeol, tapi dua couple ini dikit-dikit aja ya :D Kita fokus ke HunHan, the main cast and main couple of the stories, ofcourse!

Double update! Klik next chapter untuk chapter 4 ya...


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A Short Journey**_

.

.

.

Pagi itu Lu Han terbangun. Matahari bersemayan di ufuk timur, menampilkan kecantikkannya dengan warna yang indah, menggantikan bulan untuk memberi cahaya umat manusia di bumi, termasuk di dalam hutan belantara yang Lu Han tidak tau bahkan akan berujung dimana.

Malam yang panjang itu dilewatinya dengan baik. Setelah berbicara –bertengkar– dengan anak laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan 'aku ingin menghancurkan dunia' itu, Lu Han terpaksa harus membaringkan tubuh karena enggan berdebat lebih jauh dengan laki-laki yang tidak pernah lupa untuk memanggilnya 'pendek'. Tidak disangka, hanya membutuhkan setengah jam untuk dapat benar-benar tidur, dan kini Lu Han bisa bangun dengan keadaan lebih baik.

Luka di lututnya mulai mengering, tapi tidak dengan letih yang ia dapatkan di kakinya. Keduanya berdenyut-denyut merengek untuk diistirahatkan lebih lama lagi, tidur selama sembilan jam itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit di kakinya. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak bernyanyi kencang tepat disamping telinganya, mungkin Lu Han masih tertidur sekarang.

Ketika Lu Han bangun, tidak ada seorangpun selain Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan basah. Keempat yang lainnya terlihat sedang berendam di dalam air sungai yang entah bagaimana bisa benar-benar jernih.

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun menarik Lu Han bergabung dengan mereka berempat, mencebur ke dalam air. Dan laki-laki yang bernama Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung membantunya ke bagian tengah sungai, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, sedangkan Chanyeol mencipratkan air ke arah mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han bisa tertawa sangat keras, jika di pikir, ini mungkin merupakan bagian paling menyenangkan dari perjalanan ini.

Sedangkan SeHun hanya merendam dirinya di bagian sisi kiri sungai, menyendiri. Menjauh dari orang-orang yang lain. Sesekali menghela napasnya, menikmati air yang mengalir menghantam pori-pori kulitnya.

Atensi kedua matanya terenggut oleh anak-anak lain yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa. Mereka semua terlihat bebas, dan menggelikan –menurut SeHun. Mereka bukanlah anak-anak sekolah dasar, tapi itu hanya kelihatannya saja. Tingkah mereka benar-benar memalukan.

SeHun memilih untuk berhenti berendam, kemudian mengganti pakaian basahnya dari yang dibawa di dalam tas. Dan laki-laki itu duduk di atas batu yang semalam menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah Lu Han kepada angin lewat.

SeHun kembali menatap anak-anak itu lagi. Terlebih pada anak laki-laki yang sehari kemarin mengganggunya. Anak yang mengotori pakaiannya, yang entah bagaimana SeHun bisa memaafkan laki-laki itu dengan baik, mungkin karena hari itu lelah. Atau mungkin juga karena wajahnya yang memelas seperti anak-anak yang hendak menangis kencang jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Argh, SeHun tidak mau tau tentang anak itu!

Lihatlah, jika anak laki-laki bernama Lu Han itu tertawa, itu membuatnya ribuan kali terlihat seperti anak kecil, yang manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi satu hal yang harus digarisbawahi, SeHun tidak suka anak-anak. Jadi dia tidak suka Lu Han. Begitu intinya, tidak ada yang salah. Ya, memang seperti itu,

Tapi, oh, tawa lepas laki-laki itu terdengar sangat nyaring dan nyaman ditelinga SeHun, ia baru kali ini mendengar tawa yang begitu lepas dan terdengar nyaman di dengar. Sayangnya, tawa itu justru merupakan tawa seorang anak dibawah umur yang mengacaukan kampingnya.

.

Seperti kemarin, Kai dan Kyungsoo memimpin di barisan paling depan, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di setelahnya baru diikuti Lu Han dan SeHun.

"Hei kalian berdua, kenapa jalan seperti siput? Bisa tidak lebih cepat sedikit?" Anak laki-laki berambut keriting seperti mie itu berteriak pada Lu Han dan SeHun yang berjalan pelan. Oh Hell! Tidak bisakah Chanyeol menyadari jika kedua kaki Lu Han masih sakit?

"Kau dengar itu pendek? Berjalanlah lebih cepat!"

Lu Han mencebil bibirnya. Ia tidak suka dikatai pendek. Ia sudah sangat kecewa karena menuruni gen ayahnya yang pendek, dan ia benci sekali jika orang lain mengatainya pendek.

"Dan kau manusia dengan wajah 'aku ingin menghancurkan dunia', ada hal yang paling kubenci sepanjang hidupku, pertama, apapun yang merenggut waktu tidurku dirumah, dan yang kedua, adalah orang yang mengataiku pendek!" ucap Lu Han sengit. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tertawa.

"Tapi itu fakta, kau pendek." Ucap SeHun.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Kakiku sakit sekali." Keluh Lu Han, ough, SeHun memasang tulisan berbahaya dibenaknya, mungkin Lu Han akan mengeluh lagi setelah ini, ribuan kali!

"Hentikan! Aku tahu kau akan mengeluh lagi setelahnya!" SeHun berkata ketika Lu Han membuka bibirnya lagi, hendak melontarkan keluhan bertubi-tubinya. "Dibanding mengeluh seperti itu, bernyanyi atau melafalkan puisi berkelas, atau apalah..." ujar SeHun, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi membenarkan letak tas di punggungnya.

Lu Han menghempaskan napasnya, mengerutkan bibirnya karena kesal dan beberapa kali mengumpat pelan –berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak didengar oleh SeHun. Kemudian dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup oksigen segar di dalam hutan yang terlihat gelap meskipun di siang hari, karena sedikitnya celah untuk sinar matahari dapat masuk. Dedaunan itu terlalu lebat.

Lu Han mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suara lembutnya dengan pelan, namun karena mereka berjalan bersebelahan, SeHun tetap bisa mendengarkan lagu itu, SeHun tahu judul lagu ini, kalau tidak salah "Joha Joha." Sedangkan penyanyi aslinya, SeHun sendiri lupa siapa namanya.

_Neega joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugoshippeo  
Aku suka kamu, sangat suka..aku ingin memberikan semua hatiku padamu_

_Neoge maeum nae maeum nan kkumingo shipji anha  
Kamulah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin menghiasnya dengan yang lain_

_Neega joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugoshippeo  
Aku suka kamu, sangat suka..aku ingin memberikan semua hatiku padamu_

_Neoge maeum nae maeum nan kkumingo shipji anha  
Kamulah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin menghiasnya dengan yang lain_

SeHun termenung sendiri menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di dalam hutan, meskipun sangat kecil, angin tersebut sanggup membawa suara lembut Lu Han masuk ke dalam telinga SeHun, mengirim impulsnya masuk dari telinga, yang seharusnya dibawa ke otak, namun mungkin salah tujuan, haha, entahlah...

Harusnya SeHun tidak perlu menyuruh anak itu bernyanyi, SeHun tidak pernah berpikir Lu Han bisa menyenandungkan lagu dengan sebaik itu. Ia bahkan sempat mengira anak itu akan malu dan enggan bernyanyi, justru diam. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan tadi.

Lu Han sendiri tetap melanjutkan bernyanyinya, SeHun benar, dibanding terus mengeluh dan tidak ada gunanya, menyanyi bisa mengurangi kebosanannya sendiri. Pantas ia sering sekali mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi, kadang serius, kadang pula tidak. Lu Han pikir semua itu hanya karena Baekhyun ingin memamerkan suaranya yang indah, ternyata tidak. Lu Han baru merasakannya.

Disanalah mereka, SeHun dan Lu Han dibagian paling belakang di perjalanan itu, melangkah perlahan dengan kaki Lu Han yang sakit, dan SeHun yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Lu Han, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan dengan alasan dia melakukan itu, dia melakukan apa yang ia ingin. Itulah rumus hidup Oh SeHun, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu gugat, termasuk dalam hal ini, ia hanya ingin, itu alasannya.

.

Hari bertambah siang, namun tetap saja hutan itu selalu gelap. Lu Han sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan binatang buas, atensinya terfokus pada ujung tumit Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Berharap segera sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Berharap bendera itu belum diambil oleh regu yang lain –dia bahkan masih memikirkan hal itu dikala betisnya hampir putus dari pahanya.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil, mengisi keheningan, mengurangi situasi mencekam karena disana lebih sering terdengar bunyi-bunyi gemrisik, entah itu bunyi ular yang merayap atau apa, Lu Han tak tau. Ilmu pengetahuannya lenyap semenjak ia mengikuti kegiatan ini, mungkin begitu pula dengan IQnya yang kemungkinan besar menurun. Ia takut tidak bisa menggaet posisi juara umum sepulang aktifitas ini, maka ia akan mengkambing hitamkan ayahnya sebagai penyebab hal itu. Ia sudah lelah.

Lu Han melirik Oh SeHun, laki-laki itu juga diam, pandangannya terlihat kosong, Lu Han hampir berpikir tidak-tidak, bagaimana jika SeHun dirasuki arwah singa betina? Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya, jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Lu Hanlah yang pertama kali akan digigit oleh SeHun! Dan itu mengerikan!

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya, menghancurkan fantasi gila yang ia bangun sendiri di kepalanya, kembali mengarahkan kedua butir matanya ke arah tumit Chanyeol, menggerakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang makin lama makin susah diajak bekerja sama, berjalanpun terasa berat.

Dan Lagi, Lu Han membiarkan kecerobohannya hampir mencelakainya untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kerikil!

"Aaaakh!"

Namun dia tidak jatuh, tenang saja, Oh SeHun berdiri tepat disampingnya secara spontan menahan berat tubuh Lu Han, sehingga tidak ada yang terluka. SeHun harus memegang pinggang Lu Han dan laki-laki yang lebih pendek memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu kapan sakitnya akan terasa, namun ketika sadar dia tidak terjatuh, kedua matanya kembali terbuka, berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang iris hitam milik SeHun yang nampak menyala-nyala, berkilauan, indah.

Lu Han diam-diam mengagumi bagian tubuh SeHun yang satu ini, sepasang mata itu benar-benar memikat, memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri, terus seperti itu hingga beberapa detik.

"Hei Lu Han, apa kau baik-baik saja?" dan ucapan Kyungsoo membuat pikiran Lu Han kembali ke dalam sukma dan tubuhnya, ia menjauhkan diri dari SeHun, berlagak aneh, mencari-cari kegiatan lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai saling tatap sejenak, Kai kemudian mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakan, sebelum semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, mereka berjalan lagi, meneruskan perjalanan yang sudah berkali-kali dihambat oleh seorang Lu Han.

Lu Han menatap SeHun dari sisinya, atensi pandang kedua mata yang Lu Han tetapkan sebagai mata yang mengagumkan sekalipun memiliki aura yang tajam itu selalu mengarah pada punggung Baekhyun yang kecil. Sedangkan Lu Han hanya berjalan disampingnya, memandang kearah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Jika ketahuan, ia akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Berhenti menatapku. Pertama, aku tau aku tampan. Kedua, kau bukan tipeku." Ucap SeHun, cuek. Lu Han mendengus.

"Aku hanya kagum dengan kemampuan spontanitasmu." Dusta Lu Han, "Well, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih." Ucapnya, kemudian meninggalkan sebuah senyuman manis yang tidak direspon SeHun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya karena jika kau jatuh, aku juga yang kena imbasnya, itu sebabnya aku menolongmu." Ucap SeHun, ketus. Lu Han menghempaskan napasnya, kenapa laki-laki disebelahnya ini tidak mau dipandang sebagai laki-laki yang berhati baik? Justru ingin terlihat ketus, jahat dan dingin, itu tidak keren, sungguh!

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ketus Lu Han, ia menyeret kakinya berjalan dua langkah lebih awal dari SeHun, ia tidak mau lagi berjalan di dekat SeHun! Aura SeHun bahkan lebih gelap dari hutan!

.

Hallo, saya kembali! :D

Saya memang tidak bisa mengupdate chapter dengan words yang banyak. Tidak ada waktu untuk menulis sebanyak itu, aku duduk di kelas akhir sekolah menengah pertama, jadi harus mempersiapkan UN yang akan datang :) Maklumilah jika update jarang-jarang dan sedikit :D

Oh ya, Joha-Joha itu lagu yang EXO nyanyiin dulu, di acara apa ya, duh lupa, pokonya pas awal-awal rilis overdose dulu, keknya di konser deh, aduh... lupa! Tapi itu bukan lagunya EXO sebenarnya, cuma mengcover, saya suka sekali lagu itu :D

Oh ya, sekedar info, nama asli Lu Han itu hanya Lu Han ya, bukan Xi Lu Han. Jadi marganya Lu Han itu 'Lu' banyak yang salah presepsi menambahkan kata 'Xi' di depannya. Well, itu sebenarnya salah, sekedar info buat yang belum tau. Dan yang ga percaya, cari aja sendiri di google :D

Oh iya, Lu-ie, aku baca komentar kamu di "Extremely Love" dan "Dandelion Promise" aku lagi-lagi suka sama komentar kamu. Emang sih, Extremely Love itu kurang greget -_- akupun merasa gitu, Cuma ya kejar-kejaran waktu aku post FF itu. Kalo dandelion Promise dibuat saat mood nulis tinggi, juga sedang dalam keadaan yang pas buat menulis. Dan lagi, aku jadi penasaran, apa kamu juga penulis? Kalau aku ingin membaca karya kamu, dimana ya?

Sekian~


End file.
